


feeling good day (not)

by Mintyaegyo



Category: ONEWE (Band)
Genre: Fevers, Fluff, Gen, Light Angst, Non AU, Sickfic, band practice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:48:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28522704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mintyaegyo/pseuds/Mintyaegyo
Summary: Dongmyeong feels like he’s coming down with something. He thinks he can handle it himself.
Relationships: Son Dongmyeong & Everyone
Comments: 9
Kudos: 36





	feeling good day (not)

**Author's Note:**

> Uhhh suddenly my hand slipped and now there’s 3k words of a Dongmyeong sickfic 
> 
> Enjoy ???

Dongmyeong sighs softly, leaning back on the couch. He felt an ache in his back, his shoulders. This should be comfortable, there were pillows everywhere. 

All the boys were together in the living room watching a movie to wind down after a long practice day. It’s not that their practice was  _ hard _ , but Dongmyeong thinks he may have overdone it a little today; even if it wasn’t in front of an audience, he liked to perform whether it singing, dancing or playing his keyboard or just making jokes and generally making the mood. 

He doesn’t know how he feels  _ this  _ sore and tired though- he didn’t do anything different than normal, and it’s not like the other boys seemed as tired as him either. Yonghoon had Hyungu’s feet in his lap and Harin and Giwook were throwing popcorn at each other as they sat on the floor in front of the couch, giggling and not really watching the movie. Dongmyeong thinks Yonghoon is far too invested in it. The eldest is sitting to his left side and Dongmyeong can feel him stiffen at the intense parts, and see his eyes well up at the emotional parts, and he chuckled softly to himself. 

Suddenly, he couldn’t decide if he felt hot or cold. He shivers a little, curling up against the side of the couch. He reaches for the worn blanket pooled on the floor next to Giwook, pulling it up over his legs and arms, wondering if he was maybe getting sick. 

Oh no, but the comeback was soon. He absolutely didn’t want to be a burden on the members and postpone the comeback or practice because he was a little bit cold and sore.  _ Just a little bit _ . Not a lot. 

“Ah, the movie is almost over, should we put on another?” Harin suddenly asks from his spot on the floor, tossing one of the last popcorns in his mouth effortlessly. Hyungu hums and nods in agreement, stretching his legs off of Yonghoon’s lap, much to Yonghoon’s chagrin. He must be in an affectionate mood, like always. 

“I want to watch another!” Giwook announces, grinning cheekily. His blonde hair was pushed out of his face by a headband, and he looked a little more fresh-faced that way. 

“Harin, if you can eat popcorn that effortlessly, how is it that it’s all over the floor?” Hyungu speaks up from his position laying on the couch with a chuckle and Harin huffs, gesturing to the youngest, who just cackles. 

Dongmyeong feels himself shiver again and he pouts, pulling the blanket over his shoulders this time. Suddenly, his mood’s gone a little south as his mind is filling with comeback stress and how to hide that he’s probably coming down with something. 

“Hey Myeongie, are you  _ cold _ ?” Yonghoon asks suddenly, turning towards him and he can’t help but squeak- oh no, had he been caught?

“A little, but it’s nothing.” He says, nodding. Yonghoon seems to accept that answer and smiles, turning back to watch the oncoming credits of the movie. Dongmyeong lets out a sigh of relief. “I’m a little tired from practice though, so I think I’ll go to bed when this one’s over.” 

“That’s fine.” Yonghoon hums, placing a warm hand on Dongmyeong’s leg and rubbing it fondly. “We gotta do it all again tomorrow, so it’s good to rest.” Hyungu hums and nods in agreement as Harin takes control of the remote, ready to choose a different movie on their Netflix. 

Dongmyeong gets up, making his way to the bedroom he shares with Giwook, blanket wrapped around his shoulders like a cape. 

“Goodnight, hyung, everyone.” He says, putting on his best sunny smile, waving before he disappears down the hall and flops onto the bed. He decides to keep his socks on, and the blanket from the living room as well overtop of the comforter on his bed, the chills feeling like they’re kicking in full force. 

_ Maybe I’ll feel better after sleep and I won’t have to worry about it anymore… _

☾ 

The alarm doesn’t seem to fully wake him up, and he snakes an arm from under the covers to turn it off and knock his phone off the side of his bed with a groan, then tucking it back underneath. Giwook is already awake, rolling out of bed and searching for clothes to wear to today’s practice. 

Dongmyeong is usually the type to sleep in until the last minute possible, so he isn’t really worried, but he couldn’t shake the feeling there was something off about how his friend had acted the night before. 

When Giwook comes back into the bedroom, toothbrush in his mouth and hair pushed back in a headband again, Dongmyeong is still burrowed tightly under the blankets. He reaches out and shakes the elder boy gently. 

“Yah, Myeong. It’s time to get up, yeah?” He speaks lowly, but loudly. “We gotta go soon, hyungs are waiting.”

Dongmyeong whines pityingly from inside the depths. Giwook frowns. 

“ _ Myeong _ .” He huffs. Something didn’t feel quite, Dongmyeong wasn’t usually  _ this _ hard to wake up. Usually he’d be hit with a snappy comment by now if the keyboardist was in a cranky mood. He pulls the blanket off, at the last resort of literally dragging him off the bed. Dongmyeong had fallen asleep with his socks still on, the faded blanket curled around his body. He slept with a frown on his face, and his dark brown hair was sticking to his forehead with sweat. 

He didn’t look too good, and Giwook sighs, knowing how the elder was. He’d probably been feeling unwell last night during the movie and gone to bed hoping it would pass so he didn’t have to tell anyone. Dongmyeong was always one to hide his plight for the sake of everyone else, wanting to be the happy vitamin. He gently places the back of his hand against Dongmyeong’s forehead and sighs again, shaking his head as his hunch was proven correct- Dongmyeong had a fever. 

Dongmyeong frowns and pouts, groaning as he finally wakes up, blinking. His eyesight is foggy and spotted as Giwook’s fluffy blonde mop of hair comes into focus and he finds he’s incredibly sweaty. He makes a face, head swimming as he sits up, then blanket sliding off his shoulders. 

“Morning, sleepyhead.” Giwook remarks with a concerned frown. 

“Oh fuck, we’re gonna be late, did I sleep in? Is Hyungu mad? Wook, what time is it?” He feels his heart palpitate in his chest as he scrambles to get off the bed, having to have Giwook hold a hand out and steady him before he falls off the bed. 

“Woah, slow down there, sunshine.” Giwook huffs, holding Dongmyeong by the shoulders. “First of all, are you feeling okay enough for practice? You clearly have a fever. Second of all, why didn’t you tell anyone?” 

Dongmyeong sighs and looks down, shrugging a little. “Comeback is soon. Can’t slow us down. I’m fine, fuck. We’re gonna start late ‘cause of me and this is what I was afraid of.”

“Nevermind that, really, you’re burning up.  _ Are you okay to go to the practice room. _ ” Giwook asks again, rubbing the elder’s shoulder to calm him a little. He knows he can’t really argue with Dongmyeong. After all, he was older  _ and _ he was more stubborn than anything. If he pushed the subject, he fears Dongmyeong might not make it to practice due to anxiety, if not sickness. 

Dongmyeong takes a breath, centering himself before he nods. His head hurt and he felt disgusting in every way, but he could handle it. He’d just take some medicine and try not to move too much. It’s not like they danced in Onewe, like Dongju did in his own group. He could handle it. He hoped. 

Giwook wasn’t sure, and he gave his friend a look, but went to gather both of their bags, making sure to pack extra water bottles and medicine for Dongmyeong, just in case he’d need it. 

“Are you two ready yet? Is Myeongie up?” Yonghoon’s voice comes from outside the room, knocking on the door gently. “We should’ve left like, ten minutes ago.”

“We’ll be right out, hyung.” Giwook calls, helping Dongmyeong out of the bed and into less sweaty clothes, tossing his deodorant stick at him. 

☾ 

The walk to the practice room was uneventful, other than Dongmyeong walking a little slower than usual, feeling cold again, though he was wearing the biggest sweater he owned, covering down to his fingertips. 

Harin called him a sleepyhead and offered to give him a piggyback if he was still tired, but he refused. It was one thing if Giwook knew he had a fever, they were best friends. It was another if one of the hyungs knew. They’d call off the entire practice and maybe the comeback all because of  _ him.  _

He was supposed to be the sunshine, he couldn’t afford messing everything up and holding the group back. What if his twin was even disappointed in him? 

They all pile into the band room after Yonghoon unlocks it, and they set their bags down. Hyungu opens his guitar case, plugging it into the amp as Giwook goes to turn the speakers on. Dongmyeong flops himself down on the couch, hoping to steady himself as the others set their instruments up. Yonghoon makes sure his mic stand is adjusted to his height still, and when they’re all set up, Giwook motions for him to get his ass over to his own mic stand and he does, rubbing his arms as he feels a chill run through his body. He turns his keyboard on, and Yonghoon starts singing Parting. 

The painkiller and fever reducer had kicked in finally, and he felt like he had a little bit more energy. The first couple songs go decently well, although he felt nervous as Giwook kept stealing glances at him. 

They take a breather after the fourth song, Harin pats his forehead with a towel, sweaty from drumming. Yonghoon downs half a bottle of water. 

“Jeez, I’m roasting in here. Dongmyeong, how are you still wearing that huge sweater?” Yonghoon asks with a fond chuckle. 

Dongmyeong shrugs. He wasn’t about to tell his hyung he had fever chills and had been freezing the entire time. “It’s comfy.” He goes with, coughing a little into his sleeve. “Sorry, throat’s dry from singing.”

Giwook gives him a  _ look _ . Yonghoon nods slowly, like he almost doesn’t believe the younger, and tosses him a water bottle which almost falls to the floor.

They go through another couple songs, and Dongmyeong starts shivering, his fingers tensing from the fever, that he makes a few mistakes as he’s playing the notes. His head’s starting to feel full of cotton, and all he wanted to do was curl up in his bed again and feel Dongju’s fingers through his hair, soothing him like they did when each other was sick and they were living together. 

He felt a shiver go through him, and his body shook, and he pouted, fingers missing another note. He almost lets out an audible whimper, feeling sore and embarrassed. If he could pull the sweater up over his face, he would. 

Yonghoon glances to the side, feeling a little worried as he kept hearing Dongmyeong misplay- the younger  _ never  _ usually made mistakes. Not this many. He’d seemed a little pale and tired looking this morning- he’d chalked it up to not having makeup on, but the mistakes, quietness and the being cold just added up to something else in his mind, so after the song, he calls for them to take another break. 

“Dongmyeong, are you feeling okay?” He straight up asks the younger keyboardist. Dongmyeong looks like a deer in the headlights, big brown eyes wide, pupils blown and bloodshot. There was a flush high on his cheeks. Yonghoon could tell he hadn’t showered and there was a sheen of sweat over his forehead that didn’t look like it was from exertion. 

“I’m fine, hyung.” Dongmyeong mumbles in a soft voice, rubbing at his forehead with his sleeve. Giwook looks like he wants to say something. 

Hyungu watches, face curious and concerned, fingers fidgeting with his guitar pick. Dongmyeong looks like he’s going to keel over at any second. 

Yonghoon still frowns in concern, watching the younger sway a little as he stands behind his keyboard. 

Giwook had had enough, this was going to cause more trouble than it was worth and he knows they would all rather postpone everything to make sure any of the members were okay and well. No matter what, the members well being was the priority. 

Dongmyeong loved, but also hated that because he knows that Yonghoon would have him laid up in bed and tucked in with ginseng chicken soup and a cool cloth over his aching head in 3.5 milliseconds, fawning over him like he was his own child and Dongmyeong would feel incredibly guilty because  _ they were professionals _ . They had time limits, a deadline, they needed to do well and do their job and perform, they loved performing and he didn’t want to hold them back. He didn’t want that on his conscience; but

Jesus Christ on a cracker; he felt like the room was suddenly spinning and he was simultaneously on fire and in the Arctic at the same time and, why was Harin suddenly leaping over his drum kit towards him?

Dongmyeong was not fine like he said he was. 

“I asked him why he hadn’t told anyone he wasn’t feeling well.” Giwook commented, rushing to grab a bottle of water from Dongmyeong’s bag as Harin carried him over to the couch. 

“You knew?” Yonghoon asked, feeling himself start to sweat with worry. “You didn’t tell me either?”

“He didn’t want-“ Giwook starts, shaking his head. The headband was slipping down a little and his bangs were getting sweaty. He makes his way to where Harin laid Dongmyeong down on the couch, handing him the water bottle. 

“He felt guilty for getting sick, didn’t he?” Yonghoon sighs; running a hand through his hair: Giwook could only nod. 

“I tried to tell him, but he wouldn’t listen and then we had to go to practice. I asked him if he was okay to be here and he told me he was. It seems he lied to me.” He chuckles darkly, pouring another water bottle onto a towel, setting it on Dongmyeong’s forehead to cool his fever. “What a dumbass.”

“But he’s our dumbass.” Harin comments and Hyungu nods solemnly, sitting on the edge of the couch. “We should’ve noticed he wasn’t okay sooner.”

“He even went to bed early.” Yonghoon hums, worrying his bottom lip. “I’ll call the manager; watch him as he rests here, make sure he’s hydrated please. We can skip the rest of practice today.” 

The boys nod and Giwook also fishes out the medicine he’d packed, passing it to Harin. Dongmyeong groans, frowning in his not awake-not asleep state, curling into himself. Sweat stuck his sweater against his back and it was incredibly uncomfortable. He was in a burning volcano under the sea, waiting to erupt under the sun, bursting under the ice. It felt like an ice pick was digging into his bones and fish and were swimming in his brain. 

“I wish we had a thermometer here, he’s gotta be higher than 40°.” Giwook sighs worriedly, rubbing Dongmyeong’s side. The cloth slips from his forehead and he moves it back, pouring more cool water on it, another bottle is placed under his sweater against his back, to cool the skin there as well. Dongmyeong whimpers, but they’re there to soothe him until he’s conscious enough to take the fever reducer. 

A few moments later, Yonghoon comes back from calling the manager, announcing that he’d be picking Dongmyeong up and transporting him to the hospital, just to make sure his fever was under control. Yonghoon was to go with him. The other boys were to head back to the dorm, wash their hands and rest for the rest of the day. 

☾ 

Dongmyeong awoke feeling sweltering heat all around him. He felt like he was swimming in a pool of sweat; and he frowns, groaning as his eyes open. He sits up, feeling a little panicked- this didn’t feel like his bedroom. It was brighter, it smelled funny. 

The last thing he remembered was being in the practice room. 

Oh  _ fuck _ . Practice. Fuck fuck fuck. 

He lets out a soft whine as he became more aware, wondering how he ended up in the hospital with an IV in his hand. Yonghoon is there to soothe him as he notices the boy is awake. 

“Shh, relax. You’re just getting fluids, you have one heck of a fever and collapsed at practice.” Dongmyeong goes to open his mouth, cheeks heating up as he feels incredibly guilty and embarrassed, “I don’t want to hear it. I can only assume why you didn’t want to tell anyone; but next time you aren’t feeling well, you  _ must _ tell someone because your health comes before the comeback, yeah?” 

Dongmyeong meekly nods with a pout, tearing up and Yonghoon gently takes him into his arms, kissing his messy hair. 

“Hyung loves you, and we all do, we care about you, Myeongie. Practice can wait if it means you’ll recover first, I promise it’s okay. You’re allowed to rest and feel sick.” 

“I love you too, hyung.” Dongmyeong sniffles, burying his face in Yonghoon’s chest. “I’m really sorry...I thought I would hold you all back.”

“Not at all. It’s okay. Just get better. We’ll all be here for you.”

☾ 

Later they say when he was released and taken home, they wrapped Dongmyeong in several blankets and cuddled with him, watching his favorite Disney movies. Yonghoon  _ did  _ make him chicken soup and insisted on feeding it to him, and in three days, he was feeling much better. The next time they practiced, he had more energy than ever. 


End file.
